The Letter
by thewordgirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: a-rumbelle-love-story prompted: I have one more prompt that hit me this morning,. Rumple gives a letter to David to hand to Belle should they return to SB without him. David hands the letter to Belle once they return. You can decide if Rumple returned with them, or if David did this because of a fight between Belle and Rumple and what is in the letter. :)


"A moment dearie." Rumplestiltskin beckoned to David.

David rolled his eyes as he approached Rumplestiltskin. They had been on the Jolly Roger for less than a week and they were close to reaching Neverland. This was a good thing because the closer and closer they got, the more irritated and frightened everyone began to feel.

"What do you want Gold?" David asked.

"Now, now, there's no need for such hostility dearie." Rumplestiltskin scolded David teasingly. "You won't have to deal with me for much longer, I can assure you. I merely wish to make a request."

"Why would I do anything for you?" David asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, I think we both know the answer to that dearie." Rumplestiltskin stated obviously. "It seems obvious doesn't it? You all need me to help guide you to Neverland."

"Hook seems to-" David began.

"_Hook." _Rumplestiltskin hissed. "Does not know as much as he might thing dearie. You don't have to like me-but you _do _know that my power will come in handy on this trip."

David looked down in defeat. He was right. He _hated _admitting it. But it was true.

"Fine. What do you want?"

Rumplestiltskin smirked.

"Nothing that should trouble you too much. When you return to Storybrooke, make sure this gets to Belle…_please._"

David took the letter out of Rumplestiltskin's hands, his face furrowed in confusion.

"Don't you plan on coming back?"

"No." Rumplestiltskin said, ending the conversation. "Just-please make sure that letter finds its way to Belle."

Rumplestiltskin walked away from David toward the other end of the ship, leaving him alone to ponder just what Rumplestiltskin meant.

* * *

Nearly six months had passed before the remaining residents of Storybrooke, Maine saw the glimpse of a tall ship far off in the distance.

"They're back! I knew they'd come back!" Belle shouted excitedly as she ran down to the docks with everyone else. _I knew you'd come back to me Rumple _she thought privately.

When the ship finally docked, everyone greeted the heroes with open arms. One by one, David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Neal, Henry, Regina, and Hook all walked off of the ship.

After a few more minutes, Belle realized that someone very important was missing.

Rumplestiltskin wasn't there.

"No. No." Belle spoke softly to herself, her voice already heavy with tears.

* * *

Finally seeing Belle amongst the faces in the crowd, David walked over to her slowly and gently slipped the letter into her hands.

"He asked me to give this to you." He said quietly before walking away from her and following the rest of the crowd towards Granny's to celebrate.

Collapsing on the bench next to the docks, Belle could feel her heart breaking into tiny pieces.

Trying her best to keep herself together long enough to read the letter, Belle unfolded the torn and worn page and began to read.

_My Darling Belle, _

_ I wanted to write this in case something happened…in case I didn't make it back. I wanted to make sure I had a way to tell you all of the things I should have told you long ago. _

_ I love you Belle. I love you more than you might ever know. I know I've said it before-but there's no way for you to ever understand just how much you mean to me, though I'm going to try and tell you. _

_ You met me at a time when I was the worst possible version of myself. I was a cold and uncaring imp who had closed my heart off long ago-but that all changed when you came along. _

_ You saw past the façade, past the monster that everyone believed I was-and saw the man hiding underneath it all. From the moment you came into my life, you brought out the best in me. I told you once that you made me want to go back to the best version of me-well, you've done that. You being in my life __has __turned me back into the best version of myself. The old me would never have chosen love over power-the way I've done for you and for Baelfire-well, the way I'm __trying __to do for you and…and __was __doing for Baelfire. _

_ But, there's something you don't know Belle. Something I never told you-something I was too afraid to tell you-but now, now I fear I will never get the chance if I don't say it now. _

_ You know I can see the future-and you know it was through this gift that I was able to learn how to find Baelfire. But Belle, what you don't know is-through this gift, and despite all of the torment its caused me, it is a gift-it lead me to you. _

_ When I used the power to try and learn more about how I might find my boy-it showed me you. It showed you-and me. A version of me that I scarcely recognized, for I hadn't seen myself in such a way for many years. It showed me __happy. __Happy because of you. And though I couldn't explain it back then, from that moment, I wasn't just looking for Baelfire, I was also looking for someone else. I was looking for the girl with beautiful blue eyes in a golden ball gown that would bring the light back into my life. _

_ I was looking for you. _

_ I've spent a lifetime looking for both Baelfire and you Belle-and I promise, I won't go down without a fight. I will do everything in my power to make sure that I return home so that you and I can have the happy ending we deserve. _

_ Love always,_

_ Rumple _

As Belle read the last few words, her vision became blurred with tears. She could scarcely breathe. She was experiencing an ache in her heart far worse than when Rumplestiltskin had cast her out, or when Regina had imprisoned her. She felt as though the hole in her heart might never be whole again.

Overwhelmed by her grief, Belle failed to hear the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer towards her.

"Now, here I thought my return might be a happier occasion."

Belle stilled at the sound of that all too familiar voice. It was _his _voice. But-it couldn't be..

Slowly looking up, Belle was greeted by the smiling face of Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumple!" She gasped before flinging herself towards him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Rumplestiltskin gladly returned the embrace.

"Oh, how I missed you Belle." He murmured softly into her hair.

"I thought..I didn't think you were-" Belle stuttered.

Rumplestiltskin gently shushed her.

"I wanted to wait until everyone was gone. I wanted you to read the letter-it had things in it that I was too afraid to say.." Rumplestiltskin began.

Belle placed her finger on his lips.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. You're back and I love you."

"I love you too Belle."


End file.
